Minute In Heaven
by brionyjae
Summary: Remus and I draw level, and we share a secret smile, each knowing what is running through the other's mind. SBRL Slash!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the wonderful creation known as Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be here, posting this one-shot on :-)

**Warning: **This story contains slash! I you don't like slash, I advise you not to read it, because you'll be wasting your time on something you don't like. And anyway, if you don't like slash, why did you click on this story?

**A/N: **Ok, ok, I know I should be writing "Not a Malfoy Anymore" but this just came into my head one night, and I couldn't resist writing it. :-) I hope you all enjoy it; it's rather shorter than I expected it to be, but oh well. I love reviews! –wink wink- Have a great day everyone! Oh, and all credit due to **_Meow-Fairy_**, because I sort of got the idea of the 'revealing persona' spell from her story. I hope you don't mind **_Meow-Fairy_**:-)

* * *

_Minute in Heaven_

"… And your homework is to complete a 3-foot long essay on the 'revealing persona' spell, explaining how and why to use it, and what makes it so special. I want it finished and on my desk by Friday, _no excuses! _That includes you Pettigrew," Professor McGonagall adds sternly, glaring at a weedy boy sitting in the front row, due to the Professor wanting to keep her eye on him.

The class starts scribbling their homework in their diaries (or the back of their hands, if it suited them), but I've already done that, and packed up all my books. I lay my head on my desk, trying to ignore the thill of excitement speeding through my body. I can't wait until the end of class.

"Class dismissed," I hear the Professor say distantly, and I leap up from my chair. I swing my bag over my shoulder, and turn around. James and Remus are both walking towards me from the back of the room, and Peter is still picking up the books he has clumsily dropped on the ground.

Cocking my head to one side, I grin at Remus, and wait for him and Janes to catch me up. Remus and I draw level, and we share a secret smile, each knowing what is running through the other's mind. When Peter finally trudges up to us, I know what I'm going to say.

"Guys, I'm just going to make a stop at the bathroom. I'll see you outside," I suggest smoothly. I don't even have to look at Remus to guess what he will reply with.

"I'll come with you Snuffles. I was going to go anyway."

James and Peter nod their agreement, and leave to sit outside for lunch. Remus shots a grin at me, and we walk quickly out of the classroom, and down the corridor.

We approach a random broom cupboard, and cautiously open it. Ergh. Unfortunately, this particular cupboard is occupied by a guy and a girl, doing some unearthly thing, and by the looks of them, haven't even realised we just walked in on them.

Keen to keep it that way, I shut the door and we walk of in search of an empty cupboard. Thankfully, the next one we try is unoccupied. We both slide sneakily in, and lock the door.

Two bags hit the ground as we throw them off our shoulders. Remus snakes his arms around me, and starts kissing me passionately. I moan into him, our tongues in a furious battle. This is what I've been waiting for all day.

I slip my fingers under his school shirt, not bothering with the buttons. A shiver goes up my spine as I feel the familiar softness of Remus' skin.

He fumbles in the dark with the buttons on my own school shirt, and I push myself closer against him. I remove my lips from his to breathe, and he succeeds in unbuttoning my shirt.

I begin to kiss trails down his neck, and feel a squirm of pleasure when I draw a longing moan from Remus.

"Sirius," he breathes when I reach his shoulder. He clutches my hair tightly in his hands, and lays his head on my shoulder, eyes closed.

"God Sirius," he mumbles. I stop kissing him, and we look into each other's eyes. We both know our time together is coming to an end; James and Peter will start to wonder where we are.

We kiss one, final time, both feeling the intimacy pouring into it. And I give one, final moan before we break apart.

I lean against the wall of the cupboard, panting heavily. I button up my shirt as quickly as one can when aroused, and take deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself down.

Remus is tidying his uniform and hair also; our eyes met again, and we both grin contently.

We stand quietly for a moment, simply reflecting. Then at the same time, we automatically pick up our bags, and leave the cupboard. I lead the way outside and find James and Peter sitting under a tree eating their lunch.

As we draw nearer, I see that they have already brought out some food for us. We both smile at James and Peter as we sit down. Our minute in Heaven is over. Until tomorrow.

* * *

That's it! I've always rather liked Sirius/Remus slash. :-) I hope you did too. Remember to review. :-)


End file.
